Promises of the Keyblade
by Coolgal342
Summary: Throughout their lives, Sora and Kairi have made promises to each other. Now, as Kairi waits to see Sora again, she ponders over those promises. SoKai fluff. It's part poem. Oneshot.


**Here's a little poem type fic from Kairi's point of view. I made the poem earlier this year, and decided to finally post it. Oh, italics are memories/flashbacks. Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

**Promises of the Keyblade  
**

Why do I try?

I know you won't be there.

You say you'll always keep me safe,

That's why it's not fair.

_Sora stood in front of me, having finished telling me how I had saved him from falling into the darkness._

"_Well, let's go," I said, eager to take part in this adventure. Sora looked at me strangely._

"_You can't go," he explained, shaking his head. I looked at him skeptically._

"_Why not?" I asked. He hesitated for a still moment._

"_Because it's way too dangerous," he replied, obviously trying to think of a good excuse. _

"_Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together," I countered, itching to be with my best friend. I looked up into Sora's deep blue eyes._

"_You can't go alone," I finished. Sora stared at me softly._

"_Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?" he stated. I pondered over what he had said. I found something I wanted to ask._

"_I can't help?" I asked, ready to help in any way I could. His eyes gleamed with humor._

"_You'd kind of be in my way," he said. I did not take offense, even though what Sora said did stick with me. I giggled and closed my eyes._

"_Okay, you win," I stated. I took out my lucky charm, grabbing his hand and placing the charm in his palm. _

"_Take this," I said as he looked at it. My eyes flashed with humor, and I put my hands on my hips. _

"_It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me," I told him, leaning forward tauntingly. Sora looked at the charm in his palm, before clutching it in his fist. _

"_Don't worry, I will," he reassured me, giving me a light smile. _

"_Promise?" I asked, growing concerned for his return. He smiled at me again. _

"_Promise," he confirmed. I blinked, a small smile on my face._

"_Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." I told him._

Every time you come for me,

You again get pulled away.

For destiny's fate is chasing you,

And you can never stay.

"_Kairi!" I looked up from the sand around me, my eyes meeting Sora's. He was running towards me, and I met him halfway. _

"_Sora!" I said, standing in front of him. The ground shook, and I gave out a yell. I felt myself falling forwards, but Sora caught my arm, holding me up. I lifted my head, and looked him in the eyes. _

"_Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too," he told me, trying to hang onto my hand as we drifted apart. I bent forward, trying to keep my grip._

"_I'll come back to you. I promise!" he finished. I looked at him, sad that he was leaving me. I struggled to hold onto his hand, nearly losing my balance more than once. He had to leave, but I knew he would keep his promise._

"_I know you will!" I exclaimed as I felt our hands slipping apart. Our hands separated, and I reached out to him. He reached back, but it was too far for either of us. He was fading back, and I could do nothing to stop it. _

_I was watching him as I felt something warm fall into my hands. Light surrounded us, falling from the sky. I turned around to see Destiny Islands being restored. I know Sora saw it too. _

_I looked back at him and was able to see him say something. Though I couldn't hear it, I know what he said._

"_I promise."_

_Sora was surrounded by light, and I could no longer see him. I watched the light getting farther away before it trailed upwards, restoring the stars in the sky. _

_All was calm, and I gave a faint smile. Sora would come back, I knew it._

You try to be there faithfully,

As you have been there in the past.

But even though you are gone,

My love will always last.

_I followed behind Riku, watching from a distance as he approached Sora._

"_Sora!" Riku called, walking down the platform. Sora turned around, giving an inaudible and startled gasp. _

"_Riku," he said as Riku made his way to the Paopu tree. He stood beside it, looking straight ahead._

"_You're mind's made up?" Riku asked. Sora turned to stare ahead, and nodded._

"_Yeah," he answered, clutching the letter in his hands closer. I walked down the platform, and stood next to the fabled tree, my hands clasped behind my back._

"_Sora," I stated, drawing both boys' attention. Sora stared at me for a few seconds before replying. _

"_Kairi," he started, hopping down from the tree. He looked at the ground, apparently in thought._

"_I…" he said, but couldn't continue. I gave an understanding grunt, and he looked at me with wide eyes before smiling. He walked over to me, stopping a few feet in front of me._

"_It's just…they really need me," he said, and then looked down._

"_I have to go," Sora continued. He looked back up at me, determination in his eyes._

"_I am who I am…because of them," he finished. Next to me, Riku smiled, letting out an approving sigh. I felt my eyes water a bit, and gave a smile, sighing as I held back unnoticeable tears. I pulled my good luck charm out of my bag, and put it in his hand. I gave Sora another smile. _

"_See you soon," I told him, pulling my hand away. That was a promise. Little did I know how soon I'd see him._

So when in loneliness' dim embrace,

Though it is so strong,

Our love will always last forever.

I promise, that long.

_I stood outside the door of the Mysterious Tower, Riku going in before me. I could hear King Mickey talking with a man. _

'_Master Yen Sid,' I thought, remembering Sora's stories and what Riku had told me before bringing me here. _

"_Riku! You're back!" I heard the mouse king exclaim._

"_That's right," Riku replied. He turned his attention to Master Yen Sid._

"_Master Yen Sid, I brought the "guest" you asked for but…" he started, before turning to look at me, and moving aside so I had a clear view of the small room. _

"_You never said why," he finished. King Mickey saw me, and his eyes widened. _

"_Huh? Wow!" King Mickey exclaimed. I gave him a small smile, before I let my expression become a serious one for the aging Keyblade Master in front of me. _

"_I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a Keyblade. I am glad you are here," Master Yen Sid stated. I nodded lightly, my eyes serious. _

'_Sora, this time you won't be the only one fighting. I'll help you, I promise,' I thought._


End file.
